Image Resources
This is a collection of pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one image are going to be posted. You must put the 100px size for all galleries, unless the section it says not to. This is VERY important, to reduce extra page size for large images. Also, do NOT add random information on the plants' descriptions, like "This is the best Peashooter picture" or "Mine is better than yours" or "Now it looks GOOD". Only include Plant/Zombie's name, game it's from, creator, and permission rules, if needed. Plants List PvZ1 plants, PvZA plants, PvZ2 plants, PvZAS plants, PvZ Online plants, PvZGW plants, and lastly fanon plants in that order only. Peashooter Peashooter..png|PvZ1 Peashooter PeashooterAdventures.png|PvZA Peashooter PVZIAT Peashooter.png|PvZ2 Peashooter warfarepea.png|Garden warfare inspired (ask wynaut before use) Sunflower Sunflower.png|PvZ1 Sunflower SunflowerA.png|PvZA Sunflower Sunflower.jpg.png|PvZ2 Sunflower Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb2.png|PvZ1 Cherry Bomb CherryBombPVZA.png|PvZA Cherry Bomb PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png|PvZ2 Cherry Bomb Wall-nut Wall-nut.png|PvZ1 Wall-nut Wall-nutPvZA.png|PvZA Wall-nut Wall-Nut.png|PvZ2 Wall-nut Potato Mine Potato Mine2.png|PvZ1 Potato Mine PZIAT Potatomine1.png|PvZ2 Potato Mine Potato Mine a.png|PvZA style Potato Mine Snow Pea Snow_Pea2.png|PvZ1 Snow Pea SnowPeaPvZA.png|PvZA Snow Pea PVZIAT Snowpea.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea Chomper Chomper2123.png|PvZ1 Chomper Chomper3PvZ2.png|PvZ2 Chomper ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|PvZAS Chomper Chomper pvz2 edition.png|Need to ask to use this before using. Chomper PvZ2.png|By Awesome wiggler My Chomper.png|By Свинка Сэм PVZA CHOMPER.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. ChomperPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version,Ask for Permission. Repeater Repeater2.png|PvZ1 Repeater RepeaterPvZA.png|PvZA Repeater RepeaterPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Repeater Puff-shroom Puff-shroom7.png|PvZ1 Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATDA.jpg|PvZ2 Puff-shroom PuffShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Puff-shroom PvZA_Puff-shroom_No_Cornering_Corners_The_Dar_Ray.png|PvZA styled Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATC.PNG|By CompliensCreator00 Puff-shroom pvz2 edition.png|Ask permission from Lolwutburger before using it Puffy.png|By WinterMagnet Sun-shroom Sun-shroom23123.png|PvZ1 Sun-shroom PVZIAT Sun-shroom.png|PvZ2 Large Sun-shroom PVZIAT SunShroom.png|PvZ2 Sun-shroom SunShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Sun-shroom Sun-shroom pvz2 edition.png|By FPF Sun-shroomPVZ2.png|By CompliensCreator00 pvzasunshroom.png|PvZA version by SlimeLOLEnder. No need for permission. Sun-Shroom PVZA.png|Pvza style by Liam MD Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|PvZ1 Fume-shroom Fume-SHroom.png|PvZ2 Fume-shroom FumeShroom2PvZ2.png|Night Background 1 Fume-shroom Night.png|Night Background 2 Fume-ShroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS FumeShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS Fume-shroom PVZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvzA Version, Ask for Permission Grave Buster Grave Buster2.png|PvZ1 Grave Buster PVZIAT Grave Buster.PNG|PvZ2 Grave Buster GraveBusterASS2.png|PVZAS GraveBusterAS.jpg|PvZAS Grave Buster Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom2.png Hypno-shroom PvZ2.png|PVZ2 Version (Dark Night background) HypnoshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS Version (Note: low quality) PVZIAT Hypno-shroom.png|PVZ2 Hypno-Shroom (Daytime background) HypnoShroomPvZ2.png|Hypno-Shroom, PVZ2. 140px-HD_Hypno_2.png|HD PvZ2 Hypno-shroom HypnoShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom3.png Scaredy-shroom.jpg Scaredy-shroom2C.png CSScaredyShroomPVZ2.png PVZ2CSScaredyShroom2.png Scaredy-shroomPvZ2.png|PVZAS Scaredy-Shroom picture. ScardeyShroomy2.png ScaredyShroom3PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2 to use. Scary-Shroom.png|Scaredy-shroom in PvZA PVZA Scaredy-Shroom.png|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZA version. PvZA Scaredy-shroom Angry3456.png|Angry3456's PvZA version, free use. Scaredyshroompvz2.png Poop.png Scaredy-shroom PvZ2.png|Dark Ages Background (Free Use) ScaredyShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS ScaredyShroomRevernPvZ2.png|By Revern PVZA_Scaredy_Shroom_Imaanoob4789.png|Imaanoob4789's PvzA Version, Ask For Permission Ice-shroom Ice-shroom.png Ice-shroom pvz2 edition.png Ice-shroomPvZ2.png IceShroom2PvZ2.png IceShroomPvZ2.png Ice-Shroom.png Iceshroom pvz2.jpg|Vicenteverdugo's pvz2 Ice-shroomPvZ2REAP.png|Reap's version Weird Ice-shroom That Looks Weird In Two Ways TDR.png|TDR's version IceShroomPvZA.png|Ice-shroom in PvZA. Doom-shroom Doom-shroom2.png DoomShroomPvZ2.png Doom-shroomPvZ2.png Doom2.png Doom shroom.png Dooming Doom-shroom Of Dooming Doom (Doom Doesn't Look Like A Word Anymore The Dar Ray.png Doomshroompng.png|Reap's Doom-shroom V2 Edoyx.gif|Reap's Doom-shroo V2 (GIF) DoomShroomAS2.PNG|PvZAS DoomShroomNewPvZ2.png|Doom-shroom by Rx2. Ask permission DoomShroomPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvzA Version,Ask For Permission Lily Pad LilyPad.png Lily Pad2C.png Lily Pad.jpg LilyPadPvZ2.png Lily PadPvZ2.png Tile lilypad.png|Free-use Lily Pad PVZ2.png|Official PVZ2 lilypvza.png|lily pad in pvza pvz 2 lily pad.png|offical pvz 2 lily pad LilyPadPVZA.png|Lily Pad in PVZA.Ask Imaanoob4789 to use Squash Squash2.png Squash!.png Squash PvZa.png|PvZA Threepeater Threepeater2.png PVZIAT Threepeater.png Threepeater PvZA.png|PvzA Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp2.png|PVZ1 Tangle KelpPvZ2.png|PVZAS TangleKelpPVZ2PVZAS.png TangleKelpPvZ2.png Tangle Kelp Pvz2.png|Fan Made Tangle Kelp PVZ22.png|pvz2 Tangle Kelp PVZ2.png|Pvz2 Big Wave Beach TangleKelpNewPvZ2.png|Official PVZ2 TangleKelpPVZA.png|Tangle Kelp In PVZA Jalapeno Jalapenopvz1.png JalapenoA.png PVZIAT Jalapeno5.png Spikeweed Spikeweed2.png Spikeweed PvZ2.png PVZA Spikeweed.png|PvZA design, by Angry3456 free-use SPIKEWEED PVZA.png|PVZA Torchwood Torchwood2.png PVZIAT Torchwood7.png Tall-nut Tall-nut2.png TallNutPvZ2.png TALL-NUTPVZA2.png|PvZA 3D_tall-nut.png|Another PVZA Tall-nut Pvza.png|Pvza Sea-Shroom Sea-Shroom.png SeashroomPvZ2/AS.jpg SeaShroom2PvZ2.png SeaShroomPvZ2.png Sea shroom.png Sea-shroomPvZ2.png Really Bothersome Sea-shroom Pic But At Least It's Good.png aaaam.jpg|BWB custom.By JohnODBG. Plantern Plantern2.png PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png Plantern26.jpg PlanternPvZ2Reap2.0.png|Reap's version Cactus Cactus25.png Cactusssss.PNG|PVZA CactusPVZAS-PVZ2.png CactusNewPvZ2.png|PvZ2 version by Rx2. Ask for permission CactusPvZA.png|Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Blover Blover2.png PVZIAT Blover5.png BloverPVZ2.png Blover a.png|Blover in pvza Starfruit Starfruit2.png Starfruit2C.png Starfruit.png|With nighttime background. Split Pea Split Pea2.png SplitPea2.png SplitPeaA.png|Split Pea in PvZA, made by Angry3456 and free-use Split Pea PVZA2.png|PvzA SplitPeaPvZA.png|Split Pea in PvZA. SplitPeaPVZA.png|PVZA Split Pea by DJcraft789, Ask permission Pumpkin Pumpkin2.png Pumpkin PvZ2.png Pumpkin2C.png PumpkinPvZ2.PNG|PvZ2 Pumpkin PVZ2.png|Pvz2 PumpkinK3NPE.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroomlolol.png Magnetplant2.png MagnetShroomAS.PNG MagnetShroomPvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet-Shroom.png MagnetShroom2PvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet shroom.png MagnetShroomPVZ2Day.png MagnetPlant3.png Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pultPVZ1.png CabbagePultPvZ2.png PVZA CABBAGE PULT.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Flower Pot FlowerPot.png FlowerPotAdventures.png|PvZA Flower Pot. FlowerPotPvZ2.png FlowerPotPvZGOML2.jpg PvZ2FlowerPotBJoL.jpg FlowerPotATW.png Flower Pot.jpg FlowerPotAS2.PNG|PvZAS Flower Pot.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Flower Pot PVZ2.gif|EK Gras' version, please ask for permission. However, if i have been inactive for a long time, no need for permission. Flower PotEP.png|By Electric Plants Flowerpotmark2.png|EK Gras' version, no need for permission. Kernel-pult Kernel-pult2.png|PvZ Kernel-pult.png Kernel-pultIAT.png Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult in Pvza kernalzpvza.png|Kernel-pult in PvZA KernelPultPvZ2.png|PvZ2 KernelPultPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask For Permission Garlic Garlic23.png GarlicPvZ2.png Garlic2C.png PvZ_Too_Ready_To_Yoo-ze_Free_Use_Garl-lick_The_Dar_Ray.png garlicpvzaftw.png|Garlic in PvZ:A Coffee Bean Coffee_Bean2.png CoffeeBeanPvZAS.png CoffeeBeanPvZ2.png Coffee BeanIATC.png COFFEE BEAN PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version COFFEE BEAN PVZ2 V2.png|Itsleo20's version Coffee Bean K3NPE.png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf2.png Umbrella Leaf1.jpg UmbrellaLeafPVZAS-PVZ2.png Umbrella-Plant.png Marigold Marigold321.png Marigold PvZ2.png Marigold_2.png MarigoldAtW.png PvZ 1-Styled Merry Gold Pic To Make Heal Flower Easier The Dar Ray.png Marigold PVZA.png|PVZA Melon-pult Melon-pultpvz1.png MelonPultPvZ2.png Melonpultmyiatstyle.png PVZA MELON PULT.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA Melon-Pult PVZA.png|Make By Liam MD Melonpult.png|WMag's Gatling Pea Gatling Pea5.png Gatlingadventures.png PVZIAT Gatling PeaCS.png PVZIAT GatlingPea Iron-ish Barrel.png RetroGatling copy.png Retro Gatling.png PVZIAT Pea Gatling.png GatlingPeaAllStars.png PvZBBRepeater.png|By: Dan12322 PVZIAT GatlingPea Wooden Barrel.png GATLING PEA NO BARRELS SOLDIER KIT.png|King of Stars's Version GatlingPeaThrowkirbyEdition.png|Throwkirby's version. No permission needed to use. Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower2.png Twin Sunflowerz.png PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png Gloom-shroom PvZ2.png GloomshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg Gloom-shroom pvz2 edition.png GloomShroom2PvZ2.png GLOOM_PVZ2.png Gloom-Shroom(K3NPE).png|By K3NPE, Free to use Cattail Cattail2.png CattailPvZ2.png PvZ2 Cattail.png Cattail2C.png Cattail LMD.png|Pvz2 Style Cattail PVZ2.png|Big Wave Beach Background Cattail Almanac.png|PvZ2 Cattail on BWB Background CattailO.png|PvZO Gold Magnet Gold Magnet2.png Gold-Magnet.png|Gold Magnet in PvZA Goldmagnetplant.png|TheMostAwesomer's PvZA Gold Magnet (Plant) - free to use GoldMagnieAdventures.png GoldMagnetPvz2.jpg Gold Magnet2C.png GoldMagnie2.png Gold Magnet Dark Age Style.png|Dark Age Style Spikerock Spikerock2.png PVZIAT Spikerock.png SPIKEROCK PVZA.png|By Itsleo20, PVZA version. Winter Melon Winter Melon2.png WinterMelon2.png Thewintermelonforthegame.png WINTER MELON PVZA.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA WinterMelon.png|WMag's A version Cob Cannon Cob CannonPvZ1.png CobCannonPvZas.png CobCannon2PvZ2.png Cob Cannon.png Cob Cannon212.png Cob Cannon.jpg|Old version of Cob Cannon created by Rx2. Cob Cannon PVZA.png|PVZA Imitater ImitaterSpritePVZOriginal.png Imitatercopy.png ImitaterPvZA.png|Imitater in PvZA by Angry3456 free-use Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut2.png EXPLODE.png Explode-o-nutPVZ2CS.png Explode-o-nutPvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. Explode-o-nut PvZ2.png|Better design of Explode-o-nut in PvZ 2, made by Angry3456 free-use Splodeonut.png|Require ItsZee's permission to use Journey to the West Exclusive Plants Sea Starfruit.png Anenome.png GunGrass.png Oxygen Algae.png brambleseagrasspvz2.png|Pvz2-style Bramble Sea Grass. Ask Mau as before use it oxygenalgaepvz2.png|Pvz2-style Oxygen Algae. Ask Mau as before use it seastarfruit.png|Pvz2-style Sea Starfruit. Ask Mau as before use it electricanenomepvz2.png|Pvz2-style Electric Anemone.Ask Mau as before use it watergungrasspvz2.png|Pvz2-style Water Gun Grass. Ask Mau as before use it Sea-Weed Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Starfish Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Trap Sea-Weed Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Anemone Pvz2.png|Pvz2 Gold Shroom Pvz2.png|Pvz2 OxygenAlgaePvZ2.png|Oxygen Algae by Rx2. Aspearagus Aspearagus2.png Aspearagus.jpg AspearagusC.png Aspearagus3.png AspearagusTL.png|Ask Kingler for permission. AspearagusPvZ1.png AspearagusPvZ2.png ASPEARAGUS BY LEO.png|Itsleo20's version. Free-use PVZIAT_aspearagus.png|Wynaut821 (ask first) Aspearagus I Dunno What To Say The Dar Ray.png Aspearagus(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version Aspearagus my v.png|Vicenteverdugo, no permisson AspearagusNewPvZ2.png|Created by Rx2, ask for permission. Popcorn PopcornPvZA.png PopcornC.png Popcornrequest.png Popcorn2.png PopcornIAT.png Popping Popcorn Fing The Dar Ray.png popcorn.png|PopCorn in Pvz1 Popcorn LMD.png Popcornpvz2fanart.png Popcorn(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Popcornpvz2.png|vicenteverdugo, no permisson Popcorn blasting.gif|Свинка Сэм's version (animated!) Beet Beet2.png Beet Head.png|Pvz1 PvZ1Beet1.png|A PvZ1 Beet. PvZ1Beet2.png|Another PvZ1 Beet. BeetPvZ2Style.png Beet3.jpg Beet revern.png|Revern's Beet, no need for permission PVZIAT_beetnew.png|wynaut821 beet (ask first) BeetPVZIAT2.PNG|PvZ2 BeetPVZ2miimim.PNG|Beet by JohnODBG ask user for permission. Flaming Pea FlamingPeaPvZA.png Flaming Pea2C.png Flaming Pea.png FlamingPeaTCD.png Flaming Pea2.png Flaming PeaC.png FlamingPea.jpg Flaming Pea6.png|With feminine eyelashes. FlamingPeaPVZ1.png|PvZ1 Version by Kingler. Free-use. Fire Peashooter2.png FirePeashooterPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Firepea.png|Ask ItsZee for permission FirePea22.png|Newest Fire pea, image edited onto grass by TriPlant250 Flameping.png Fire_PeashooterNew.png Shamrock Shamrock2Adventures.png Shamrock.png Shamrock2C.png Shamrock.jpg Shamrock2.png ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass.png|CR's Shamrock. No need for permission ShamrockCRattacking.png|CR's attacking Shamrock. No need for permission Shamrock2Reap.png|Reap's Shamrock ShamrockPvZ2TMS.png|TMS' Shamrock. No permission needed. ShamrockPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Shamrockss.png|The Mega Mango's version. shoot.jpg|Shamrock shooting. Shamrock(K3NPE).png|K3NPE's version, Free to use Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot2.png Bambooshoot.png BambooShootPvZ2.png|Small Bamboo Cage-styled Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot.jpg Bamboo SHoot2.png Bambooshoot2.png|No need for permisson Bamboo Shoot Pvz1.png|Pvz1 bambooshoot2.jpg|by wynaut821 (ask first) BambooResized.png|No need for permission. Bamboo Shoot That Shoots Shoots The Dar Ray.png BamboomItsZeeEDition.png Bamboo by Sam.png|Free-use, by Свинка Сэм BambooTheShoot.png|Bamboo Shoot by JohnODBG54 Chilly Pepper Chilly Pepper2.png|PvZA Chilly Pepper Icy Chilly.jpg|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by Carrot Jetpack JAPCH.png|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by WinterMagnet ChillyPepperWALTERMADEITFORGODSICKSOASKHIMNOTME.jpg|by Walter20210 Chilly Pepper.jpg|By FlamingoPhoenixFeathers ChillyPepper57.png|By Jared.jiro.3 ChillyPepperPVZ2CS.png|By Creative Slime Chillypepperpvz2.png|By TheMostAwesomer Chilly Pepper LMD.png|Make By Liam MD Chilly Pepper.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Sweet Pea Sweet Pea2.png|PvZA Sweet Pea29.png|PvZA Sweet Pea with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPea.png|PvZ2 style Sweet Pea, by TheCuteDolphin Sweet Pea 12.png|PvZ2 version with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPeaPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Sweet Pea That Looks Nothing Like Real Sweet Peas The Dar Ray.png Sweet Pea.png|By K3NPE, Free to use Sweet PeaW-C.png|'Sweet Pea' by Wikia-Critic, no permission required, but credit is asked for. Beeshooter Beeshooter2.png BeeshooterPvZ2.png BeeshooterC.png PVZIAT Beeshooter.png Beeshootertma.png Beeshooter29.jpg PVZIAT Beeshooter 5.png BeeshooterW-C.png|'Beeshooter' by Wikia-Critic. Permission is not required, but credit is asked for. Hard-nut Hard-nut2.png Hard-nut4.jpg HardNutPvZ2.png hardnutpvz1.PNG|pvz1 Hard-nut Acespearagus Acespearagus2.png Acespearagus2PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2MikeyWIKIA. Acespearagus90.jpg Acespearagus by leo.png|Itsleo20 free-use. Aspearagus3 (1).png|Acespearagus by JohnODBG54 (ask first) Power Flower Power Flower2.png PowerFlowerPvZ2.png Power Flower.png Power Flower.jpg H.9.PNG|ask to polimis for permission Beetboxer Beetboxer2.png Beetboxbox2.png Beetboxer rev.png|Revern's version, free-use BeetBoxerPVZIAT2.PNG|PVZ 2 inspired version.By JohnODBG. Ice Queen Pea Ice Queen Pea2.png Ice Queen PeaC.png PVZIAT Ice Queen.png Ice Queen Pea.png Ice Queen Pea3.jpg Ice Queen Pea Grass.png PVZIAT IceQueenpeahehe.png queen_snow_peaPVZAIT.png|wynaut821 IceQueenPeaPvZ2Revern.png|By Revern Shamrockstar Shamrockstar2.png Shamrockstar3.png Shamrockstar.jpg ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass star.png|PVZ2 inspired version.By JohnODBG54 Bamboom Bamboom2.png Bamboom.jpg BamboomResized.png|No need for permission. 180px-Bamboon.png|PvsZ2 style, free use. BambooMPvz.png|Bamboom.By JohnODBG54 Bloomerang BloomerangPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bloomerang BLOOMERANGE PVZ1.png|PvZ1 style Bloomerang, Itsleo20's version. Free-use BloomerangPvZ1 Revern.png|PvZ1 version, ask permission from Revern. Bloomerang LMD.png GT3BloomerangPVZ1.png Bloomerang PVZA.png|PVZA Iceberg Lettuce Lechuga Iceberg.png IcebergLettucePvZ12.png|PvZ1 Icebergpvz1.png|PvZ1 version IcebergLettuceTL.png|By Kingler. Free-use. PVZAIcebergLettuce2.PNG|PvZA Bonk Choy Bonk Choy2.png Bonkchoy pvza.png|Free to use Bonkchoypvz1.png|PvZ1, using beta artwork. BonkChoyPvZ1.png|A Garlic-inspired PvZ1 version. Bonk Choy LMD.png|PVZA Snapdragon SnapdragonPvZ1.png Snapdragon PvZ2.png PVZA SNapdragon.png|PvZA Version by Itsleo20 Coconut Cannon Coconut Cannon2.png Coconutcannonpvz1.png|On PvZ1 background. PVZ_COCO_CANNON.png|PVZ Version of Coconut Cannon using paint by Pea nut 5667. No need for permission. Pvz 1 cococannon.png|Like a Sparta's version, PvZ1 style Spring Bean Spring Bean2.png SpringBeanPvZ12.png|PvZ1 SpringBeanPVZ1.png|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZ1 version. Free-use Chili Bean Chili Bean2.png Chili Bean PVZ1.png|PVZ1 Chili BeanPvZ1 Revern.png|Free-use Lightning Reed Lightning Reed2.png PVZ1 LIGHTNING REED.png|PvZ1 Lightningreedpvz1.png|PvZ1 Lightning ReedA.png|PvZA. LIGHTNING REED PVZa.png|PvZA Pea Pod Pea Pod2.png Laser Bean Laser_Bean2.png|PvZ2 Laser Bean laz0rbeenpvz1.png|PvZ1 style Laser Bean, by Rx2MikeyWIKIA Laser Bean PVZA.png|PVZA Citron CitronPvZ1.png CitronPVZ2.png E.M.Peach E.M.Peach3.png Empeachpvz1.png|PvZ1. Infi-nut InfiNutPvZ2.png Herobrine-nut Fing That Looks Good The Dar Day.png Infi-nut.png PVZ1 Infi-nut.png|By Itsleo20 HOLONUTPVZA.png|Another pvz a Latests.png|HD by TheChattyChatot. No permission needed, but please credit. Magnifying Grass Magnifying Grass2.png MagnifyingGrassCopy2.png|Beta design, with shade MagnifyingGrassPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask For Permission Tile Turnip Tile_Turnip2.png|PvZ2 Tile Turnip Tile Turnip.png|PvZ1 style Tile Turnip, by Liam MD TileTurnip PvZ1 rev.png|Tile Turnip, PvZ1 (Ask permission from Revern) TileTurnipPVZAlul.png|PvZA Tile Turnip by SlimeLOLEnder. No permission needed Sun Bean PVZIAT Sun Bean.png Sun Bean PVZ1.png|PvZ1 version. Sun bean.png|Coffee Bean-inspired PvZ1 version. Power Lily PVZIAT Powerlily.png Pea-nut Pea-nut2-1-.png Peanuttt.png Wall-peanut.png Peanut.png Pea-nut PvZ1.png Pea-Nut.PNG PEANUT.png PvZ1PeanutSB.png|PvZ1 Pea-nut by SirBardock. No need to ask for permission. Pea-nutPVZA.png|PvZA Pea-nut by SlimeLOLEnder. Free-use! Pea-Nut Pvza.png|Pea Nut Pvza Style by Liam MD PeanutPvZA.png|Imaanoob4789's PvZA Version, Ask for Permission P-Nut That Was Surprisingly Hard To Make And Looks Good The Dar Ray.png|Pea-nut by The Dark Rayquaza. Bowling Bulb BowlingBulbPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bowling Bulb Pvz 1.png Bowling bulb2.png|Ask permission from Shivuraghav5|link=User:Shivuraghav5 Ghost Pepper GhostChiliPvZ2.png|PvZ2. Ghost Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Ghost Pepper Tall.png Homing Thistle HomingThistleNewPvZ2.png|Official Homing Thistle Homing thistle.png Homing thistle1221221212.png HomingThistlePvZ2.png PVZIAT homing thisle.png Pvz1 Homing Thistle made by Pvzfowlfan.jpg|Pvz1 made by Pvzfowlfan Guacodile Banana Launcher BananaCannonPvZ2.png BANANALAUNCHER.png Bananalauncher.jpg BananaLauncher.png|Banana Launcher. Better quality and better edges. By mau as. Ask to get permission to use it Sweet Potato SWEET POTATO2.png|PvZ2 Sap-fling Sap-fling.png Hurrikale HURRIKALE.png Hurrikale.png Hot Potato Hot_Potato2.png Pepper-Pult Pepper-pult2.png Chard Guard Chard Guard2.png Stunion Stunion_Tile3.png| Stunion.jpg| Rotobaga X-shot_Tile_AGAIN.png XshotEditedintograss.png Rotobaga2.png Lava Guava LavaGuavaPvZ2.png Red Stinger RedStinger.png A.K.E.E AkeePvZ2.png|As found in files AKEE.png|In-game A.K.E.E Endurian EndurianPvZ2.png Toadstool Toadstool.png White Radish White Radish2.png Radish_PVZA.png|link=pvza(ask icrsonicfan 2 first) Radish PVZA2.png Fire Gourd Fire Gourd26.png PVZA FIRE GOURD.png|PvZA Fire Gourd PVZA2.png|Is By LMD PvZ1Firegourd2.png|PvZ1 Fire Gourd by User:ThePvzDude.No need for permission Heavenly Peach Heavenly Peach2.png Heavenly Peach Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Bamboo Shoot (PvZ2) Raiz De Bamboo.png Carrot Missile Truck CARROT MISSILE CAR2.png Dandelion (PvZ2) DandelionPVZIAT.png DandelionPvz2Iat.png Oak Archer WOODARCHER2.png|Oak Archer Flame Mushroom FIRESHROOM2.png|Flame Mushroom Freeze Mushroom ICESHROOMPVZIAT.png| Acid Lemon PVZIAT_Acidic_Citrus.png Small Lotus Lotus_Plant.png Lord Bamboo Bamboo.jpeg Tornado Acorn Tornado_Acorn.png Rafflesia Rafflesia.png|PvZAS version RafflesiaPvZC2.png|PvZ2 version Pomegranate Machine Gun MachineGunpomegranatePvZ2.png Chestnut Squad Chestnut_Squad2.png Magic Vine PVZOL Magic Cirrus.png Small Bamboo Cage SmallBambooCage.png Bamboo Cage PvZa.png|PvZA Dandelion PVZOL Dandelion.png Carrot Missile CarrotLauncherPvZ2.png Venus Flytrap PVZOL Venus Flytrap.png Flytrap.png|PVZAS Style Venus Flytrap OL PvZa.png|PvZA Style Winter Melon (PvZO) Melonorcucumber.png Sod GreatSod.png PVZOL Sod.png|On PvZ Online background. Pomegranate-Pult Pomegranate_PultPVZOL.png Pineapple Cannon PineappleCannonPvZ2.png Durain DurianPvZOL.png|PvZOL version. Durian_AS.png|PvZAS version Narcissus Narcissus.png NarcissusO.png Droplet Shooter PVZ1WaterPea.png|PVZ1 PVZA DROPLET SHOOTER.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PVZA Water-pea.png|PVZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn_pultAS.png|PvZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn-pult.png|Popcorn-pult in PVZ1 without the glasses and basket, by Zomplant Jelo Popcorn-Pult a.png|Another version, by Liam MD My Popcorn-Pult.png|Another PvZAS version, by Свинка Сэм Popcorn-pult a.png|By Trumpet Vine Morning Glory.png|PvZAS Trumpet Vine MorningGlory1.png|PvZ1 Trumpet Vine, using beta artwork Pineapple Pineapple AS.png|PvZAS Pineapple Pinnaple.png|PvZ1 Pineapple Blueberries Blueberries_AS.png|PvZAS Blueberries Grapes1.png|PvZ1 Blueberries Barrel Cactus Spurge_AS.png|PvZAS Barrel Cactus Barrel.png|PvZ1 Barrel Cactus Holographic Tall Nut Holographic_Tall_Nut2.png InfiTallNut.PNG Infi-tall-nut(1).png InfiTallNutPvZ1.png INFITALLNUTpvz1.png|By Itsleo20 for PvZ1 Infi-Tall nut LMD.png|Pvz1 Pomegranate PVZ1POMEGRANTE.PNG|PVZ1 Pomegranate2.png|PVZAS Wildfire Stump Wildfire_Stump.png|PVZAS Wildfire_Stump2.png God Dragon Grass GOD_DRAGON_GRASS.png|PVZAS Pistachio Pistachio.png|PVZAS Frisbee Shooter BloomerfrisbeePvZ2.png Irascible Mushroom TemperShroomPVZ2.png Coconut Sharpshooter COCONUT_PVZAS_ALMANAC.png Lizard Grass CHAMELEON_ALMANAC.png Small Radish RADISH_ALMANAC.png Melon-Slice Pult Melon_Slice-pult.png Small Pepper Yellow_Pepper.png Sugar Cane Sugar_Cane_AS.png Pear Pear_AS.png Apple Apple_AS.png Clap Grass Flaxswatter.png Saturn Peach Saturn_Peach.png Sea Dragon HydroDragonPVZ2PVZAS.png Four Leaf Blover Four-Leaf_Blover.png Old Stump Hollow_Wood.png Diamond Ground Thorn CrystalweedPvZ2.png|Old design Diamond_Ground_Thorn2.png|Redesign Ginseng Ginseng.png GinsengInGame.png Fan Blover Electric_Blover.png Devil Jalapeno DevilJalapeno.png| Old design Creepyjalapeno.png|Redesign Iron Oak Ironwood.png Mighty Cactus MightyCactus.png Tree_Cactus2.png Triplet Sunflower TripletSunflowerPvZ2.png ProperTripleSun.png Coconut Rocket Launcher COCONUT_TRUCK.png Coconut_Rocket_Launcher2.png Ice Arrow Shooter IceCrystalShooterPvZ2.png Aloe Vera Aloe_Vera.png Tropical Cannon Tropical_Cannon.png Artichoke Artichoke.png Small Mari Small_Mari.png Super Mari Super_Mari.png Cob Bomber CobBomber.png Robocobthing.png Foxtail Foxtail.png Double-head God Dragon Grass 2headsnapdragon.png Meteor Hammer Master MeteorHammerMaster.png Electromagnetic Mushroom PvZAS_Super_Magnet2.png Magneto Mushroom Platinum_Magnet.png Chainsaw Flytrap Chainsaw_Flytrap.png Eggplant Nagplant.png Cantaloupe-pult Cantaloupe-pult.png Banana Banana_Splitter.png Pitcher Plant Pitcher_Plant_AS.png Dogtail Dogtail.png DogtailAquaticPvZAS.jpg|Edited into a water background Kiwi Kiwi.png Bitter Gourd Pickle.png Cauliflower Cauliflower_AS.png Onion Onion_AS.png Orchid Cactus Orchid_Cactus.png Hazelnut Acorn.png Orange BadOrangeNew.jpg Tomato Tomatomic_Bomb.png Charm Mushroom Charm_MushroomAS.png Psychic Mushroom Psychic_MushroomAS.png Goop-shroom Goop.png Goop-shroom2.png|Alternate Style (Free-Use) GoopShroom2PvZ2.png Goopyshroom.png Goop-shroom255.png GoopShroom.png PVZIAT_Goop-shroom.png|wynaut821 style Plasma Pea PVZIAT_Plasma_Pea.png|By Walter20210 PvZ2Plasma.png|PvZ1 by ThePvzDude (No permission needed) Repeater96.png|Plasma Pea pvz1 style(ask before use) Shadow Flower PVZIAT_Shadow_Flower.png|By Walter20210 Berry Shooter BERRY SHOOTER PVZ2.png|PVZ2 Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Sun Pharaoh SUN PHARAOH PVZ2 ALMANAC.png|Itsleo20's version Citrus Cactus CITRUS CACTUS PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version. CitrusCactusCRPVZ2.png|CR's Citrus Cactus, no need for permission Camo Cactus CAMO CACTUS ALMANAC.png|Itsleo20's version Chester Chomper ChesterChomperPvZ2.png ChesterChomperPVZ2.png CheterChomper.jpg|No background Chester Chomper LMD.png|Make By Liam MD Chester Chomper.png|Pvz1 Style chester ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|by wynaut821 (ask before use) Chesterweed Chesterweed.png ChesterWeed Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Style Ice Cactus Ice Cactus By ItsZee.png|Ask ItsZee for permission. Artichoke Drone Artichoke drone.png|Ask ItsZee for permission to use this photo ADBEP.png|By Electric Plants,No need for permission to use this photo ARTICHOKE DRONE ALMANAC CUSTOM.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission to use this image. Garlic Drone GarlicDroneIMCR8Z.png|IMCR8Z's Version Garlic Drone.png|FPF's version. GarlicDronePvZ2copy.png|TCD's version GarlicDronePvZ2.png GarlicDroneIAT.png GarlicDroneNewPvZ2.png|Rx2's Version. GarlicdroneAS2.png|wynaut821 ask first Tactical Cuke TacticalCukePvZ2.png|PvZ2 Tactical Cuke. Ask Mau as for permission to use it TacticalCukeThrowkirbyEdition.png|ThrowKirby's version. No need for permission. Tactical Cuke Batter Pvz2.png|By Liam MD Flax Cannon FlaxCannonThrowkirbyEdition.png FALZ CANNON.png|By Itsleo20. Dies Ist Ein Flax Cannon Why Was That In German Dus Dun Ray (Wat).png Chomp Thing Chomp_thing.png|Free-use. Toxic Pea ToxicPea.PNG|by Awesome wiggler ToxicPea3.png|By Wintermagnet Future Cactus FutureCactus.PNG|by Awesome wiggler Future Cactuz.png FutureCactus25.png|by Jared.jiro.3 Commando Pea PVZIAT_CommandoPeashooter.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Commando Pea.png|Commando Pea Free (by:Awesome wiggler) CommandoPeashooter.png|Mixed-up CPea of awesome wiggler's and Garg333's.By JohnODBG54 Alien Flower AlienFlowerPvZ2.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Alien_Flower_Lawn_RetroBowser.png|Free to use (Just be sure to give credit where it's due) ^-^ By RetroBowser Bandit Cactus Cactusbandit.png|PvZ2 version. BanditCactusThrowkirbyEdition.png|ThrowKirby's version. No need for permission. BANDIT_CACTUS.png|By Itsleo20, free-use Jade Cactus JADE CACTUS.png|By Itsleo20. Free-use Agent Pea Agent Pea.png|By Свинка Сэм, free-use Agent Pea.jpg|Agent Pea (by:JohnODBG54) Metal Petal METAL PETAL.png|By Itsleo20, Free-use Power Flower Power flower pvz2 style.png Tall-Nut Battlement Tallnutbattlementpvz2.png Hot Rod Chomper HotrodChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|By Wynaut821. Ask first. Pea Cannon PeaCannonIII.png|By Wintermagnet Pea Repeater PVZIAT_Repeater4.png|By Jared.jiro.3 Heal Flower HEALFLOWER_IAT.png Healflower_LoS.png|Revern/Lapis' version Twin Heal Flower Twinhealiat.png Potato Nugget Mine PotatoNuggetMinePVZIAT.png PotatoNuggetMinePvZ2.png Mystic Sunflower Mystic_Sunflower.png Fire Flower FireFlower2CR.png|Cyborg Ranger's verison Count Chompula Count_Chompula_Lily8763cp.png|Lily8763cp's version(free-use) Zombies Zombie/Basic Zombie ZombiePvZ1.png|The zombie from PvZ1. PVZAZombie.png|The Zombie in PvZA. Basic Zombie2.png|The Basic Zombie. Mummy Zombie2.png|Mummy Mummy Zombie.png|PVZ1 Mummy Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate Cowboy Zombie232.png|Cowboy Future Zombie2.png|Future Peasant Zombie2.png|Peasant DragonZombiePvZ2.png|(Fanmade) Dragon Famer Zombie.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) BeachZombiePvZ2.png|Pompadour Zombie (Male) BikiniZombie2.png|Bikini Zombie images.jpg|Ice Age Zombie Cave_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Kung-Fu World Monk_Zombie2.png|Kung-Fu World Monk Flag Zombie FlagZombie3.png|PVZ1 Flagger.png|PvZA, note it has more hair than in PvZ1/2 Flag Zombie.png|Basic Flag Flag Mummy Zombie2.png|Mummy Flag Flag Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate Flag Flag Cowboy Zombie2.png|Cowboy Flag FutureFlager.png|Future Flag PeasantFlagZombie.png|Peasant Flag Flag Famer Zombie.png|Farmer (Made by Liam MD) BeachFlagZombie2.png|Beach Flag Cave_Flag_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Flag Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie142757.png|PVZ1 HQ-Conehead-Zombie.png|PVZA Conehead.png|Basic Conehead Conehead Mummy2.png|Mummy Conehead Conehead Pirate2.png|Pirate Conehead WildWestConeheadCowboyPVZ2.png|Cowboy Conehead Future Conehead.png|Future Conehead Conehead Peasant2.png|Peasant Conehead DragonConeheadPvZ2.png|Dragon Conehead Conehead Famer.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) PompadourConehead2.png|Pompadour Conehead BikiniConehead2.png|Bikini Conehead Cave_Conehead_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Conehead Conehead_Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Kung-Fu World Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PoleVaultingZombiePvZ2.png|PVZAS Famer Stike Zombie.png|Farmer (Made by Liam MD) Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie2.png|PVZ1 BucketheadPvZA.png|PVZA BucketheadPvZ2.png|Basic Buckethead Buckethead Mummy2.png|Mummy Buckethead Buckethead Pirate2.png|Pirate Buckethead Buckethead Cowboy2.png|Cowboy Buckethead BucketheadFromTheFuture.png|Future Buckethead BucketheadPeasant.png|Peasant Buckethead DragonBucketheadPvZ2.png|Dragon Buckethead Buckethead Famer.png|Trophy (Made By Liam MD) PompadourBuckethead2.png|Pompadour Buckethead BikiniBuckethead2.png|Bikini Buckethead Cave_Buckethead_Zombie2.png|Frostbite Caves Buckethead Buckethead_Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Kung-Fu World Newspaper Zombie Newspaper Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Newspaper Zombie.png|PVZ2 NewspaperZombiePvZ2.png Newnewslaler.png Screen Door Zombie Screen Door Zombie2.png|PVZ1 ZombieScreenDoor.png|PVZA PVZ2 Screen Door Zombie.png|PVZ2 Football Zombie Football Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Football_Zombiez.png|PVZA Footballs.png|PVZAS Dancing Zombie Dancing Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Old PvZ2 Classic Dancing Zombie.png|PvZ2 Old Makcl Jackson Zombie Pvz2.png|PvZ2 Old by Liam MD New-Dancing-zombie2.png|PVZ1 New PVZIAT Disco Zombie.png|PVZ2 New Mummy_Zombie34.png|Egypt style by wynaut821 (ask first) Backup Dancer Backup Dancer2.png|PVZ1 Old NewBackupDanger.png|PVZ1 New PVZIAT Backup Dancer Zombie.png|New PVZ2 BackupDancerPVZ2.PNG|PVZ2 (by Свинка Сэм) Backup Dancer Team.png|Pvz2 Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Ducky Tube Zombie.png|PVZ2 DuckyTubeZombiePvZ2.png|Big Wave Beach-styled. Snorkel Zombie Snorkelvampire.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Snorkel Zombie.png|PVZ2 SnorkelZombae..png|With Day background SnorkelZombie2.png|Official Snorkel Zombie. Zomboni Zomboni2.png|PVZ1 Zomboni.png|PVZ2 ZOMBONI.png ZomboniPVZ2myartskillsarelegendaryamirite.png ZomboniAS.PNG|PVZAS Zombie Bobsled Team Zombie Bobsled Team2.png|PVZ1 Bobsled Zombie (1).png|PVZ2 Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Jack-in-the-Box Zombie2.png|PVZ1 JITBPVZ2.png|PVZ2 Balloon Zombie Balloon Zombie2123.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Balloon Zombie.png|PVZ2 Digger Zombie Digger Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Digger Zombie PvZ2 (1).png|PVZ2 DiggerZombiePVZ2WithPickaxe.PNG DiggerZombiePvZ2.png| Pogo Zombie Pogo Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Pogo Zombie.png|PVZ2 Zombie Yeti ZombayYeti.png Bungee Zombie Bungee Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Bungeecord!!!.png|PVZA BungeeZombiePvZ2.png|PVZAS Ladder Zombie Ladder Zombie2.png|PVZ1 LadderZombiePvZAS.png|PvZAS Catapult Zombie Catapult Zombie2.png|PVZ1 catapultazombiepvz2.png|Catapult Zombie Pvz2 Gargantuar Gargantuar2.png|PVZ1 PvZA_Gar.png|PVZA Gargantuars.png|Basic Vase_Gargantuar2.png|Vase Mummified Gargantuar2.png|Mummy Gargantuar Pirate2.png|Pirate GargantuarCowboy.png|Cowboy Gargantuar Prime2.png|Future Dark Ages Gargantuar2.png|Executioner Han_Bronze2.png|Chinese Qigong_Bronze2.png|Chinese Knight_Bronze2.png|Chinese Anniversary_Gargantuar.png|Birthday Christmas_Gargantuar2.png|Feastivus Easter_Gargantuar2.png|Bunny PVZIAT Space Gargantuar.png|Astronaut DragonGargPvZ2.png|Dragon Big Famer Gargantuar.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) Trucker Zombie (in Boss Battle).png|Trucker PvZIAT_Sloth_Gargantuar.png|Sloth Imp Impy.png|PVZ1 ImpyAdventure.png|PVZA Imps.png|Basic Imp Mummy2.png|Mummy Imp Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate BullRiderimp.png|Cowboy Bug Bot Imp2.png|Bug Bot Imp Monk Zombie2.png|Monk STORKIMP.png|Seagull Imp Vampire_Zombie.jpg|Vampire Imp Annoucer_Imp2.png|Announcer ImpDragon.png|Dragon Christmas_Imp2.png|Feastivus Leprechaun_Imp2.png|Leprachaun Easter_Imp2.png|Chick Cat Imp.png|Cat Famer Imp.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) ImpMermaidZombie2.png|Imp Mermaid PVZIAT_caveImp.png|Caveman (fan made wynaut821 ask first) Yeti_Imp2.png|Yeti(official) Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss2.png|Dr. Zomboss 131px-Zombot3.png|PVZ1 Zombot ZombotPvz2.png|Zombot (without Dr. Zomboss) PVZ2 PVZ2ZOMBOSS.PNG|PVZ2 Zombot Sphinx-inator5.png|Sphinx-inator Zombot Plank Walker5.png|Plank Walker Zombot War Wagon5.png|War Wagon Zombot Tomorrow-tron2.png|Tomorow-tron ZombotDarkDragonPvZ2.png|Dark Dragon Sharktonic Sub.png|Sharktronic Sub Famer Bot.png|Zombot Crop Tromper (Make By Liam MD) Trash Can Zombie Trash Can Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Food Barrel Zombie.png|Pirate Target Zombie Target_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Targetzombiepvz2.PNG|PVZ2 Free-use (by Mister Stay Puft) Peashooter Zombie Peashooter Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Peashooter Zombie.png|PVZ2 Wall-nut Zombie Wall-nut Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Wall-nut Zombie.png|PVZ2 Gatling Pea Zombie Gatling_Pea_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Gatling-Pea Zombie.png|PVZ2 Tall-nut Zombie Tall-nut_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Tall-nut Zombie.png|PVZ2 Jalapeno Zombie Jalapeno_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Jalapeno Zombie.png|PVZ2 Squash Zombie Squash_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Squash Zombie.png|PVZ2 Giga-Football Zombie Giga_Football_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 GigaFootballPVZ2.png|PVZ2 GigaFootballZombiePvZ2.png PvZIAT_GigaByTZ.png|By TZO.O, needs permission to use. Giga Football Zombie S.png|By Bleakmars000109 (No permission needed.) Giga-gargantuar Giga_gargantuar2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Giga-Gargantuar.png GigaGargPvZ2.png GIGAGARG.png GigaGargPvZ2WithProperGigaImp.png IMCR8Z Giga Gargantuar.png|Originally by IMCR8Z. Found on PvZ Wiki. Baseball Zombie Baseball_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Baseball Zombie22.png|PVZ2, PVZAS Catapult Baseball Zombie Catapult_Baseball_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Barrel Zombie BarrelZombiePvZA.png Barrelzombiepvz1.png|PvZ1 PVZIAT Barrel Zombie.png Barrelzombietma.png BarrelPvZ2.png Barrel Zombie.jpg BarrelZombiePvZ2.png BarrelZombieNewPvZ2.png|Barrel Zombie by Rx2, ask for permission. DJ Zom-B DJ Zom-B.png DjPVZ2.png DJ Zom-B.jpg DJZomBPvZ2version2.png Dj-ZOM-B.png Rocket Zombie Rocket Zombie2.png Rocket Zombie!.jpg Conga Leader Conga!leader.png Conga Leader2.png Conga Dancer Conga Dancer2.png Uglyconga.png Ice Block Zombie Ice Block Zombie2.png Ice Block ZombiePvZ2.png Ice Block.png Ice Block Zombie.png Iceblock Zombie2.png Iceblockpvz1.png|PvZ1 Imposter Zombie Imposter Zombie2.png ImposterZombiePvZ2.png|Pirate Seas background Imposter Zombie.jpg Mall Cop Zombie Mall Cop Zombie2.png Weightlifter Zombie Weightlifter Zombie2.png Weightlifter.png Ra Zombie Ra Zombie2.png Gas Can Zombie Gas_Can_Zombie2.png Gazkanzumbee.png gascanzombiepvz2.PNG|Another version by MSP. Coach Zombie Zombie Coach.png Camel Zombies Camel Zombies2.png|PVZ2,PVZOL,and PVZAS Camel Zombies. Explorer Zombie Explorer Zombie2.png|PVZ2,PVZOL,and PVZAS Explorer Zombie. Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb Raiser Zombie2.png|PVZ2, PVZOl,and PVZAS Tomb Raiser Zombie. Pharaoh Zombie Pharaoh Zombie2.png Swashbuckler Zombie Swashbuckler Zombie2.png Swashbuckler zombie.png Seagull Zombie Seagull Zombie2.png Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Roller Zombie2.png Pirate Captain Zombie Pirate Captain Zombie2.png Zombie Parrot Zombie_Parrot2.png Imp Cannon Imp_Cannon.png Chicken Wrangler Zombie Chicken_Wrangler_Zombie2.png Zombie Chicken Zombie_Chicken2.png Piano Zombie Pianist_Zombie2.png Bull Rider Zombie ZombieBull,png.png Poncho Zombie Poncho_Zombie2.png Prospector Zombie Prospector_Zombie2.png Jetpack Zombie Jetpack_Zombie2.png|Normal Disco_Jetpack_Zombie2.png|Disco(comes from the Disco-Tron 3000 only) Robo-Cone Zombie Robo-Cone_Zombie2.png Mecha Football Zombie Mecha-Football_Zombie2.png Shield Zombie Shield_Zombie2.png Disco-Tron 300 Disco-tron_30002.png Treasure Yeti Treasure Yeti2.png|Tutorial Egyption Treasure Yeti.png|Ancient Egypt Pirate Treasure Yeti.png|Pirate Seas YetiCowboy.PNG|Wild West (Not Real) Yeti bonus.png|Far Future YetiDark.png|Dark Ages (Not Real) YetiBeach.png|Big Wave Beach Chinese_Treasure_Yeti2.png|Chinese Yeti Cow Yeti.png|The Farm Zombie Heal Station Heal Station That Heals Zombotanies (Redunantly Redundant Redundancy) The Dar Ray.png Giga Imp GIGA IMP GW ALM.png|GW version in PVZ2-style. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. GigaImpPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Ask Rx2. GIGA IMP GW ALM V2.png|Another GW-inspired one. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Jester Zombie JesterZombiePvZ2.png Chef_Zombie.png|Chef/Food Fight Look Knight Zombie KnightZombie2PvZ2.png|Normal Look Wizard Zombie ZombieWizard.png Zombie King Zombieking.png Surfer Zombie Surfer_Zombie2.png Octo Zombie Octopus-thrower2.png Fisherman Zombie Fisher_Zombie2.png Harpoon Zombie Harpoon.PNG Hunter Zombie Hunter_Zombie2.png Dodo Rider Zombie Dodo_Rider_Zombie2.png Blockhead Zombie Blockhead Zombie2.png Troglobite Troglobite2.png Weasel Hoarder Weasel Hoarder2.png Ice Weasel Ice Weasel2.png Foot Solider Foot_soilder2.png|By Wynaut821. Ask first. Scientist Scientist_Zombie2.png|By Wynaut821. Ask first. Rouge Zombie Rogue_Zombie2.png|PvZ2 Chinese Dark Ages Calvary Zombie Horseman_Zombie2.png|PvZ2 Chinese Dark Ages Archmage Zombie Archmage_Zombie2.png|PvZ2 Chinese Dark Ages Kung-Fu World Zombies These zombies appear in the Chinese version only, Basic, Conehead and Buckethead Variants appear in their sections though Imp variants appear here due to them being different. Blew_Zombie2.png|Blew Zombie Hammer_Zombie2.png|Hammer Zombie Chidao2656.png|Knife-Wielding Swordsman QiGong_Zombie2.png|Qigong Zombie Torch_Kung-Fu_Zombie2.png|Torch Monk Zombie Drinking Zombie2.png|Drinking Zombie Zombie_Gong2.png|Gong Zombie Samurai Helmet Monk Zombie2.png|Admiral Helmet Zombie Swordsman Zombie2.png|Swordsman Zombie Nunchaku Zombie2.png|Nunchaku Zombie Improcket.png|Tiger Imp Drinking Monk Zombie2.png|Drinking Monk Zombie Imp Monk2.png|Imp Monk PvZOL Zombies These zombies only appear in PvZOL, a Chinese-Only game. Desert_Death_Zombie2.png|Desert Death Zombie PVZOL_Boss_Sphinx.png|Sphinx PVZOL_Pig_Carrier_Zombie.png|Pig Carrier Zombie RabidPigZombiePvZ2.png|Zombie Piggy PVZOL_Wooden_Horse_Zombie.png|Calvary Zombie(PvZOL) PVZOL_Archer.png|Archer Zombie PVZOL_Shield_Guard_Zombie.png|Shield Guardain Zombie PVZOL_Drunk_Zombie.png|Drunk Zombie(PVZOL) Items This is a list of all items in the Plants vs. Zombies series. GW summons and abilities do NOT count as items, and they count as plants/zombies. They can be listen in any order. You do not need to put the 100px limit on these galleries. Lawn Mower Lawn Mower.png|Lawnmower. Lawn-Mower.png|PvZA version. Roof_CleanerHD.png|Roof Cleaner. Key Other Tiles pvz2 tiles.png|Day (PvZ2). egypt tiles.png|Ancient Egypt (PvZ2). piratetiles.png|Pirate Seas (PvZ2). west tiles.png|Wild West (PvZ2). future tiles.png|Far Future (PvZ2). medival tiles.png|Dark Ages (PvZ2). beach tiles.png|Big Wave Beach (PvZ2). Wateritle.png|Water (PvZ2). Frostbite_Caves_Tiles.png|Frostbite Caves (PvZ2). 185px-Almanac_GroundDay.jpg|Day (PvZ1). niaght.png|Night (PvZ1). whater.png|Pool (PvZ1). fog.png|Fog (PvZ1). roofus.png|Roof (PvZ1). grassitle.png|Day (By Wynaut821 ask first). nightgrassitle.png|Night (By Wynaut821 ask first). Animals Bernie.png|Bernie The Bee Harpoon.PNG Category:Content